Out Shopping
by DChan87
Summary: For Day 1 of Pokeshipping Week. A one-shot about the XY gang (plus Misty) going shopping in Lumiose before Ash's gym battle with Clemont. And don't worry, no Serena-bashing. No pairings, mostly friendship.


Lumiose City was everything Misty imagined it to be and then some.

"Oh, wow!" she breathed.

"I know, isn't it amazing?" Serena concurred while she followed Misty.

Misty was the proverbial kid in the candy store, spinning and twirling all around to get a good look at the buildings that surrounded her. Boutiques, cafes, restaurants, grocery stores and all sorts of shops lined the streets, beckoning to Misty to come inside and blow all her money on something either beautiful or kitschy. She marveled at the fashion in the windows of the boutiques and the pastries in the shops, all with Serena and Bonnie in tow.

Ash was set to face Clemont at the gym later on. After travelling for a couple weeks without their companion, Ash was getting anxious to finally face him in battle. Misty kind of wished he was like that when they first started travelling together, but in his defense, he didn't know Misty was a leader of the Cerulean Gym until he actually got there, so his anticipation at getting to face a friend was low-key at best.

"So, do you like Lumiose?" Bonnie asked with a sly smile.

"Dedenne!"

"Oh, absolutely!" Misty beamed. "It's totally a dream come true! OH! Let's go in that boutique, Serena!"

"Good choice!" her honey-haired companion said with crossed arms and a slyly proud grin. "That's the best boutique on the avenue."

"Guys, wait up!" Ash hurried up behind them, carrying Pikachu on his shoulder and heaving until he finally caught up. "We're supposed to be going to the Gym, remember?"

"Oh, come on, Ash!" Misty moaned. "We just got here! And I've wanted to come here all my life!"

"Ash, just imagine how we feel when you talk about the gym all day," said Serena. "Let us have our fun!"

"But I wanna challenge the gym!" he said. "And the stores will be here all day!"

"And so will my brother!" Bonnie chirped. "But for now, we're going shoppiiiiing!"

"I like that plan!" Misty concurred as she linked arms with Serena. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall!" Serena and Misty marched off into the first boutique they came across.

"Ugh," Ash groaned.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu patted his trainer's shoulder to try to ease his anxiety.

"I know, Pikachu," he sighed.

They spent several hours on the one street, spending at least an hour in each store on average. It began to take its toll on Ash pretty quickly, since all of the shops they went to were girls' or women's clothing stores, and so there was nothing for him. So all he could do was sit off to the side and watch all three girls talking and beaming about their awesome outfits.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu tried to help his trainer.

"I want an outfit," he finally said.

And Misty figured something was wrong at the exact right time.

Amidst the fawning over a super-cute autumn jacket made of soft black felt, she turned around to see Ash looking miserable beyond belief. Even though Pikachu was doing his best to cheer his friend up, Misty had travelled with Ash long enough to know the look on his face was the one he made when he felt left out or worse. So she looked at Serena and Bonnie bonding like sisters. She didn't get made at either of them. If anything, Serena would probably make a good sister-in-law for Bonnie somewhere down the road.

But, "Hey guys?"

Serena and Bonnie turned to her. "What is it, Misty?" Serena asked.

"What about Ash?"

"Oh," Serena went serious, and so did Bonnie. Even while he fiddled with one of his Poke Balls, Ash's boredom and dejection filled them with shame.

"LET'S FIND ASH SOME CLOTHES!" Bonnie cheered.

"Perfect!" Serena clapped her hands. "I saw a men's store just across the street, Misty!"

"They probably have the coolest suits ever!" Misty beamed. Both young ladies turned and snickered at the still-despondent Ash.

But just as he could sense Aura, he could sense the change in atmosphere. He looked up. The girls had changed back into their regular outfits and were coming towards him with shit-eating, mischievous, toothy grins. He quivered and shook, asking, "Um, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Serena sang. "We're just gonna take you SHOPPING!"

Ash screamed as both girls grabbed him and dragged him out of the store. To the other customers, it just looked like two girls taking their guy-friend out of the store to another store like they were dragging him into prison or something like that. When they'd left the store, everyone went back to their usual thing. They did not see the girls dragging Ash across the street and into the men's boutique.

Once inside, Ash stopped screaming. Serena and Misty propped him up straight so he could get a look at the merchandise.

There were jackets, T-shirts, sweatshirts, hoodies, jeans, sneakers and boots all around him. And they were all for guys. Unfortunately, a few of them looked a little too pricey, flamboyant or whatever for his taste, but most of it looked super cool and exciting! "Oh, WOW!" he cheered with stars in his eyes. "Thanks a lot, guys!"

"I've never seen Ash get excited about clothes shopping," said Misty. "You're welcome!"

He dashed off to find the coolest outfit he could imagine.

He tried several styles on. Most of them were like extensions of his current style. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. He avoided the V-necks, though. Fuck those shirts.

After finding his way to the suit section, he came across a good suit. With the girls on their way, he quickly grabbed the suit and a hat, and ducked into the nearest unoccupied changing room.

"I've never seen Ash get THIS excited about shopping," Misty laughed. "Usually, I have to drag him to a store, like we just did!"

"How long have you travelled with him, again?" Serena asked.

"I kinda lost track," she laughed. "By the way, what was your favorite store?"

"That last one," said Serena. "I found a really cute hat that I want to go get when we get back there!"

"Hey, guys?"

They turned around. She usually wasn't one to do it, but Misty blushed a deep red, covered her mouth and stared at Ash.

He wore a dark-blue suit, with a blue striped tie and a fedora—not a neckbeard, trenchcoat douchebag trilby, but a wide-brimmed fedora. He looked up at Misty from under the brim of the hat and winked.

"WOW, ASH! You look so cool!" Bonnie cheered, "Like an old movie star or something!"

He removed his hat and flashed a toothy grin. "Thanks, Bonnie!" he said. "Hey Misty, how do I look?"

"You, look, um," the words handsome, cool, and 'TAKE ME NOW' sailed through her mind. But in front of Serena, and her obvious crush on Ash (which made addressing HER crush incredibly awkward), she felt… awkward. "Great!"

"Yeah, that's a great party suit!" said Serena.

"Thanks a lot!" he said. "Now, let's get to the gym!"


End file.
